


This Black And White Photo Don't Capture The Skin

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Hinata Shouyou, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Claiming, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Kageyama Tobio, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Tsukishima always worked on instinct and intuition, he didn’t even know what he was doing until two certain Betas told him...





	This Black And White Photo Don't Capture The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: The War Was In Color - Carbon Leaf)

Tsukishima hadn’t noticed.

On reflex he would hand Kageyama his drink bottle during practice. 

When the team went out for meat buns, he would always hand Kageyama his own. Like he was trying to keep the setter full and happy. 

He hadn’t noticed the little things he did... until Hinata and Yamaguchi brought it up.

Tsukishima chuckled like it was a joke. 

But when the two Betas looked back at him with serious expressions...

“Shit...” he deflated, sitting down on the wooden bench.

“Think Kageyama noticed?” Hinata asked.

Tsukishima laughed.  
“That I was apparently courting him?... I doubt it...”

After that Tsukishima became more aware of what he was doing. He stayed as far away from Kageyama as he could.

He noticed the way Kageyama would turn up late, and seemed ‘off’ in practice.

He tried to ignore it.

He noticed how Kageyama had lost weight, even confirmed his suspicions with Hinata and Yamaguchi.

“Kageyama.” He walked up to the Omega one morning before practice.

Kageyama turned to him, a dull look in his eyes. 

He turned his attention to the Alpha but didn’t say anything. 

Tsukishima started at him for a moment.  
“You dont look well.” He said.

Kageyama looked down at himself.  
“It’s fine.” He gulped.

Before Tsukishima could say anything back, Kageyama dropped to the floor, tears threatening to fall. 

“I’m sorry for what I did.” He mumbled.

The Alpha frowned.  
“What did you do?”

Kageyama wiped at his eyes.  
“I don’t know...but I must’ve done something, because now you’re ignoring me...” 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue.  
So much for not noticing. 

Tsukishima sighed.  
“No. It’s my fault.” He said, moving the hair from Kageyama’s face.

“I didn’t think you noticed. I didn’t even notice.” 

Kageyama chucked lightly, like it was a joke.  
“YOU didn’t notice?”

Tsukishima nodded.  
“I didn’t. Not until Yamaguchi and Hinata told me.” He mumbled.

Kageyama rolled his eyes.  
“Like I’m meant to believe that dumbass could notice something like that.” He scoffed.

“No, but Tadashi would. And he would have told Hinata.” Tsukishima said with a slight smile. 

Kageyama laughed and nodded.  
“Yeah.”

Tsukishima took hold of Tobio’s hand.

“I didn’t notice, but I...I want to court you. Properly this time.” He awkwardly cleared his throat.

Tears welled up in Kageyama’s eyes.  
He nodded.  
“Yeah. Yes.” 

Tsukishima smiled, leaning down slightly to rub his cheek against the younger boy’s. 

“Now. First things first. Let’s get you something to eat.” 

Kageyama blushed and nodded.  
“I’m starving.” 

The Alpha chuckled, pulling Kageyama away from the gym and back towards the club room. 

He was going to make sure Kageyama put on the weight he had lost.


End file.
